Distracted
by bubbles907
Summary: If Edward never came back...and Bella's working on college apps w/Jacob! Uh...Bella's fascinated by blood? Tears, kisses, and distractions. Jacob does what he's best at...Rated T for TEAM JACOB hahaha. From a former die-hard Team Edward.


Wow, it's good to be back.

* * *

_DISTRACTED_

"It's a pretty color isn't it?"

"What is? Stop getting distracted…you know those apps are due this week." Jacob looked up from his book and eyed the girl sitting across from him. Her dilapidated copy of Wuthering Heights lay open beside the numerous unfilled college applications.

"Blood." She slowly unraveled the gauze covering her finger. White cloth spiraled to the floor, scarlet blooming in small spots.

"Blood?"

"It's so red. Like roses…" Bella sighed dreamily. The unhealed paper cut beaded with blood. One drop, like a sparkling ruby, formed and fell…

Exploded right onto her University of Washington application.

"Whoops."

_Sigh_. "Bella…" He got up and reached for a towel, then hesitated. "Oh, it's no use now—you'll have to get a new one. Bells?"

She was staring at the blood. Red on snow white. A shattered jewel. Her eyes dark under the 60-watt kitchen lamp. She was thinking about _him_ again.

Jacob resisted the urge to smash a fist into the table (it, the _table_, wouldn't have survived in one piece). If only he'd been able to snatch her away earlier. If only he had stepped in and stopped _his_ poisonous presence from tainting her body. If only he'd been stronger, bigger, tougher. Was this the only thing he was good at? Sitting here and watching her hurt herself?

But there _was_ one thing he could do. He leaned over the table and took her delicate wrists, pulled her closer. Bella's solemn eyes widened slightly, and there was no resistance, but he could tell that she was still caught in the past. Those eyes, usually bright with intelligence way beyond her eighteen years were dim…lost. Jacob touched his lips to her pale forehead and then lightly to her tapered nose. Her breath hitched. He kissed her eyelids gently…and when they opened again, his Bella was back. Her chocolate orbs filled with moisture.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I just…I was just…in one of those moments again wasn't I?" His hands, warm in her soft hair.

She laughed and choked on her tears. "God, I'm such an idiot! Always doing stupid things like this—saying stupid things…"

Jacob pressed his finger to her lips; they quivered with unspoken emotions. "It's okay, it's okay Bella. You should know by now that I just don't care." _I want you to heal._ He kissed her as if she was a precious figurine of fragile glass—because that was what she was at the moment—fragile and breakable.

"Do you remember what you told me a long time ago? That I couldn't repair you? _'I'm not some engine you can patch up and be good as new.'_ That's what you said."

Her pulse, quick and erratic like a bird's.

"Well I'm challenging that statement. I'm not the world's best mechanic, but I'll try my best. I'll work on you overtime. I'll definitely restore you to your former glory, make you better."

He kissed her tears as they slid down her porcelain cheeks.

_I want to help you forget._

He kissed her cold fingertips.

_I want to fix you._

He trailed gentle kisses along her jaw line.

_I want to protect you._

_..._

When her tears had dried and she was tucked in securely by his side, he kissed her again, just for the heck of it. He was quite taken aback when he felt her arms tightening around his waist (her full strength? He couldn't tell). The sensation (of Bella's slim body flush with his—_oh my, __**easy**__ boy_) made him giddy…lightheaded. _Was this weakness…love?_ A clumsy grin found its way onto his face and he didn't have the will power to wipe it off. Silly, stupid Jacob Black. He felt so vulnerable.

"Hey, Jake."

"Huh?"

"Promise you'll stay by my side."

"Yeah."

"Forever."

"Sure. Forever."

"Um…shouldn't I be filling out college apps? You wanted me to focus right?"

His arm stiffened around her shoulder. "That can wait."

She laughed and snuggled in closer.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone!

It's been a heckova long time since I posted anything. And it'll probably be another heckova long time after this one. Sorry guys!

But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my meager offering. I just wrote it on a whim since it's last day of winter break and it turned out okay!

Actually, you know that one line _"I'm not some engine you can patch up..." _? I'm pretty sure it was in the movie but not in the exact words. I was just too much of a lazy bum to find it on movie-25, get through all the crap links and surveys, watch it, and get the exact quote word for word.

...

Anyways, if you _do_ happen to know the exact quote word for word, mention it in a comment and I'll fix it whenever. Btw, that quote was NOT in the book right? I was just wondering.

And my bad if Bella and Jake are OOC cuz I haven't read the book in a long time...sigh.


End file.
